Conflicting Emotions E'sPOV
by ncrl
Summary: This is a companion piece to Conflicting Emotions from Edward's point of view. It should be read after each CE's chapter. It deals with Edward's determination to make Bella fall in love with him —no matter the means used to accomplish it. AU OOC E/B
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion piece to Conflicting Emotions from Edward's point of view. It should be read after each CE's chapter. It deals with Edward's determination to make Bella fall in love with him —no matter the means used to accomplish it.**

**~x~  
**

I decided to post E'sPOV for Conflicting Emotions in a separate piece. I've been writing it along with each chapter of CE and sharing it with my reviewers (I send the chapters along with a review reply).

The feedback I got from said reviewers was positive. They liked it.

If you don't mind repetitiveness, you might want to peek inside Edward's mind. You might like it too.

ncrl


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2 E'sPOV:**

I lie on the ground, satiated; the warm blood of the mountain lion still running through me. Lions were my favorite; carnivores' blood always tasted better than herbivores. I was happy to have stumbled across one so close to the city.

We all decided to hunt nearby in preparation to the first day of college —one of the many first days of college in our long lives. A day we'd be surrounded by the sweet smell of human blood.

Although we all were very capable of resisting the siren call of blood, we always over-fed when we were around humans. Why tempt the devil?

Life in Seattle promised a lot more excitement than life in the little town Forks —not that much could excite the impossibly monotonous life of a vampire. But the change of scenery should count for something.

All night, I've been mentally preparing to be bombarded with thoughts of humans around me. I would see, family dramas, sexual fantasies, I would know who is noble, and who is evil. Who is sincere, and who is deceitful.

I breathed deeply and looked up the cloudy sky. "Just once, only once, I wish I could tune out the voices in my mind. I want to feel normal."

It was hypocritical of me to wish for normalcy; my gift —reading minds— had helped us in the past out of unsafe situations for people like us; people who needed to keep secrets. But I couldn't help to wish for the impossible.

I was tired of hearing people's secrets. Tired of meeting women and knowing what was in their mind; if my money was their main attraction, or my looks. Sometimes they just wanted to have a good time —I willingly provided that. But I wanted more.

I wanted what my family had: A soul mate.

I never met a woman who shook me to the core just by being in her presence. Who made my old frozen heart want to beat again. I've never fallen in love.

I probably never will.

I sighed and headed back home.

As I approached the house, I noticed everyone was back from hunting — I could hear the voices in my mind. _This dress goes perfectly with my figure. Duh, what doesn't? _Rosalie's thoughts were always vain.

_I wonder if Jasper would give me a rematch before school. He probably cheated. I wonder how…_ Emmett, the sore-loser in the family.

_He'll be fine, _Alice's thoughts were concerning her husband, Jasper. From all of us, he was the most recently converted to quit drinking human blood. He still had a hard time controlling his urges, but out of love for Alice, he did.

_Carlisle…_ I immediately blocked Esme's thoughts; the tone and huskiness told me direction of them. I didn't even want to be close to Carlisle thoughts.

I walked in the house and went straight to my piano. The music will help me block my family's voices in my mind. They deserved privacy.

After a while, it was time to go.

Alice was the first to fly down the stairs. "I'm ready!" she announced. Her enthusiasm was incomparable.

Jasper, following behind her, smiled at her. His thoughts were always revolving around the little pixie.

"Rosalie, Emmett, let's go!" I said. They were still in their bedroom. Rosalie had a last minute outfit change. Emmett was enjoying the changing part. Another mental block was required.

"Go right ahead without us," Rosalie said. "I want to take my car, anyway."

I shook my head. They were not going to make it to school today. "Let's go," I told Alice and Jasper.

We headed toward school.

As I walked the hallway, I fixed my eyes on the pattern, color and size of the tiles under my feet; it was a way to tune out the voices in my head; voices that were screaming with the excitement of the first day.

I entered the room and sat in the first desk available. I took out a book and started reading, waiting for the class to begin.

A girl sitting next to me was staring at me. She was pretty; with long blond hair and dark eyes. At the moment she was struggling to find a subtle way to introduce herself.

_Why not be a gentleman and ease the lady's exertion?_ I put my book down, turned to look at her and smiled. "Hello, I'm Edward." I extended my arm and she shook my hand.

I expected her to recoil at the coldness of my skin; it was a normal human reaction, but she surprised me by shuddering…with pleasure. _Ooh, cold hands! And long fingers too. It would feel so good as they go in and out of my pussy— I wonder if his dick is also cold and long, thick—_

Okay. Once they start imagining my sexual anatomy I simply blocked them.

It's hard to meet women with a clean mind now days. The last four years, I met three women who were nice, and sweet. We had a great time, and developed a friendship —with sexual rewards, that was fulfilling at least for them. I was happy to please them, if only for a while. But once they started forming deeper feelings about me, it was time to move on.

I couldn't offer what they deserved.

"Hi, my name is Diana," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely and returned to my reading, ignoring the puzzled thoughts of dirty Diana.

The rest of my classes went on uneventfully.

As I exited the East building, Alice and Jasper joined me and we walked toward my car. I was internally laughing at Jasper who had to take a fashion class just to humor his wife. He hated it.

The sweet smell of a vampire wafted through the air. It was delicious; like nothing I'd ever smelled before. I wanted to drown myself in that scent.

I turned to Alice _It's a female. Parking lot _she thought.

Without words, we hurried our pace and went to meet the newcomer. A vampire in school grounds was bad news.

The vampire made it to the parking lot before we did. We walked toward her.

As we approached her, she deliberately assumed and attack position. We stopped, and I took the time to study her.

She was gorgeous, I was immediately drawn to her. Her flawless pale, heart-shaped face glowed under the moonlight and was framed by thick, dark hair. Her body was…perfect. And her eyes, yellow amber, were looking at us with wariness.

She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

_Why is she looking at us like she is ready to kill us? _Alice thoughts brought me back from my assessment of this angel.

Alice was right. I hadn't noticed her expression until now. I was also surprised her thoughts didn't invade my mind like it usually happened.

I listened more carefully to hear her thoughts.

I heard nothing.

Feeling off balance I listened harder. This was nothing I'd encountered before. Again, I heard nothing.

Fascinating.

_Edward! Cough if we should get ready for a fight. Read her! _Alice shouted in my head.

"I can't," I told her. Her mind was a black thick wall. There was..."nothing," I added aloud. How frustrating. I turned to look at Alice who looked at me with an incredulous expression.

_You can't…cough? Nothing…what? Come on, Edward. Speak coherently! _Alice said and I glared at her.

Alice didn't mention we would have an encounter with a vampire. She always "checked" into the future before we moved to a new place. But she never saw this outcome. "What about you? Did you see anything at all?" I asked her anyway.

_No. I never saw her until a few minutes ago. How is that possible? _Alice said with frustration. This was a first for her as well.

"Interesting," I whispered.

I turned to look at Beauty, and tried once more to read her. _Maybe if I concentrate harder_…I looked intently into her beautiful golden eyes. Still, there was nothing.

Beauty glared at me, and she looked even more beautiful when she was mad. How about that! I couldn't contain my laughter.

Instead of trying to look inside her mind, I looked at her body. Her shapely legs defined by the denim of her jeans looked just perfect, and I could tell, even under the baggy sweatshirt she had beautiful breasts. I couldn't wait to see them, touch them or to taste them.

Jasper, who had been monitoring Beauty's reaction, had just felt a wave of anger aimed at me. _Whatever you are thinking, Edward _Jasper said in my mind _you better stop it._

I turned to look at Jasper. "Yours works," I told him, and an incredible vision in Alice's mind made me turned to her.

In Alice's mind, Beauty and I were engaged in a pleasurable position that involved a bed, satin sheets and naked bodies; although, with my body covering hers I was not allowed to see her naked. _Pity _

"I like what I see," I told Alice and turned back to Beauty. I bit my lower lip hoping that vision was to become reality soon. I also realized, the vision meant I had decided to make this woman mine. Not at all a surprising decision; this woman was perfect.

Suddenly, the beautiful vision shifted to one to one where Beauty and I were engaged in fight —a violent fight, where she was really hurting me.

I didn't like this vision —at all. I turned to look at Alice. "No, no, no. Go back to the one before," I told her, even though I knew that the future is not set. Decisions and choices always altered the outcome of a possible event. But I hadn't changed my mind, on the contrary, I wanted Beauty more than before.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work like that. You know better."

Of course I knew. "I didn't change my mind," I informed her.

Alice smiled smugly. "You didn't. But she made hers up."

A wave of pure unaltered anger coming from Beauty hit Jasper, and I turned to look at him "Ah, look at all that _passion_! I could just imagine channeling it to a very different venue." _A sexual venue that is._

Alice understood my unspoken words and glared at me. _Men! _She thought and turned to talk to Beauty. "Hello," she said. "My name is Alice. And these two are Jasper and Edward. "We mean you no harm," she added.

Beauty seemed to relax, but Jasper could still feel her uneasiness. "Hello, Alice. What brings you around here?" she said in a beautiful musical voice.

Her words were laced with waves of apprehension. I looked at Jasper. _She fears us _Jasper thought

I turned to look at her. "It's true, honey. You have nothing to fear from us."

_Has she been hurt before by vile vampires?_ I thought. A wave of protectiveness washed over me. I didn't want her to fear me. I wanted her trust.

A flood of fury hit Jasper again, and by Jasper's thoughts it was aimed at me. God, this girl was so passionate. "So much anger!"

Her expression changed from irate to worried. Why? It was so frustrating not to know what she was thinking._ Be careful what you wish for,_ I chastised myself. "I wish I could see what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours."

My words seemed to relax her. How strange.

"What makes you think I'm angry? You just admitted you couldn't read my mind…" She said.

"Yes, about that…How is it possible? Jasper seemed to have no problem going through your shield."

At my words her relaxing stage abruptly changed and she was ready for a fight, again.

Jasper used his power for the first time and sent a wave of relaxation toward her. It worked —sort of. She somehow managed to snap out of it and glared at Jasper.

Jasper smiled, impressed with her willpower.

I was impressed as well.

"If you mean no harm, why do you need to force me to put my guard down with waves of calmness?" She asked annoyed.

"Beautiful _and_ smart," I told no one in particular. "Jasper uses his gift to subdue any tense atmosphere. It's hardly threatening," I explained.

"You know what?" …Alice chirped in. "Why don't you boys, take a walk and let me talk to…"

"Bella," she said.

I inwardly smiled. I had it right. Her name meant Beauty.

"—Bella," Alice said, "—girl to girl."

Her protective husband didn't agree. And neither did I.

"No," Jasper said.

"Come Jasper, what could…"

"No!" Jasper interrupted her more firmly.

_Beautiful, sexy, overprotective_ Alice sighed resigned "You have to forgive my husband, he is a little overprotective," she told Bella.

"It's all right," Bella said. "We could talk here and be _civilized_." Was that sarcasm? I turned to Jasper. He confirmed it.

Why? I leaned against an old truck and another wave of anger hit Jasper, again aimed at me. "What did I do now?" I asked her

She ignored my question and took a deep breath "Let's start from the beginning," she said. "My name, as I said before, is Bella. I've been living here for the last nine months. As you can see by the color of my eyes, I don't feed on human blood, which allows me to interact with them. Why are you here?"

"You have a beautiful name, Bella. Just as beautiful as you are." I was not trying to be gallant. I meant it. "My name is Edward Cullen. We just relocated to this area about a week ago. Our family also includes Carlisle and Esme, who play the role of our adoptive parents, and our other two siblings Emmett and Rosalie who in reality are married to each other."

"You refer to your coven as family. Why is that?" She asked, puzzled. Jasper felt her confusion.

"Because we are family," I said and tried to explain. "Although we are not tied by a blood bond—" I grinned. "Get it? Blood bond? —we love each other unconditionally."

She kept a blank face but Jasper could feel her skepticism. "Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

She glared at Jasper. She quickly understood how I was getting around not being able to read her mind. Like I said, she was very smart —and becoming more attractive by the minute.

"Don't you love the members of your family, or coven; if you prefer that term?" I asked, hoping my sudden future didn't crumple if she mentioned she already had a mate.

"My family died a long time ago," she said, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alice said with sincerity, and I felt a twinge of guilt and my happiness that she was indeed alone.

"Thank you," Bella told her and turned to me. "Are you planning on staying long in the area?"

_As long as you're staying_ I thought. Suddenly I wanted to know how she felt about my presence. "Do you want me to?" I asked seductively.

"Please don't take offense, but I would appreciate it if you'd leave the area as soon as possible. I've been trying to live here inconspicuously, you understand," she explained in a cold tone. "Seven more vampires in the area will be too noticeable. Don't you agree?"

This was not the answer I wanted to hear. It was a blow to my ego. "No I don't." I said. "We have successfully stayed in places for as long as ten years at a time and people have never found out about us. Eight, instead of seven vampires won't make a different."

"Are you saying you're planning to stay here for years?" She said in despair. Why?

"Yes," I said. "We're already enrolled in the University. Carlisle is already working at the hospital—"

"—A vampire works at a hospital?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. My father's self-control put us all to shame." I said proudly.

"How old is Carlisle?" she asked.

Could she have met Carlisle before? I didn't think so. Carlisle would have mentioned meeting such a fascinating creature. "You would have to ask him yourself," I said. "Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?"

"I appreciate your invitation, but I have to decline. I need to go home and get ready for work," she explained. "Perhaps some other time." Of course she didn't mean it.

"Of course," I said. "It was nice meeting you, Bella." I extended my arm.

She thought for a moment before shaking my hand and when she did, it felt like touching silk. Her hand was smooth and soft, that make me want to touch all of her —her body, her hair, her lips…with my lips.

The first vision Alice had about us came back and I smiled bursting with anticipation.

Bella, unaware of the future I had just witnessed, turned to Alice and Jasper. "I'll see you around,"

She walked around us and climbed in the old truck I would never guess it was hers. She revved the engine and backed out of the parking spot.

I watched her leave, and locked eyes with her through her review mirror.

_Why are you so apprehensive, Bella?_

Who could have hurt this beautiful angel?

It didn't matter.

I would make her forget. I promised.

I turned to Alice and Jasper. "What do you think of my future wife?"

Alice clapped her hands as a vision of her and Bella having a good time came to her mind. "Ooh, Jasper. We will be best friends. Isn't it wonderful?"

Jasper just smiled at his wife.

I looked at the direction where Bella's truck had disappeared and smiled.

I'd make sure the last visions of a wonderful future didn't change.

I promised.

* * *

A/N_: Many thanks to Marijee_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

E's POV Chapter 3:**

After I dropped Alice and Jasper off at home, I decided to take a walk through the forest. I was too excited to be enclosed between walls. I needed air.

I couldn't believe that I had just been thinking I would never meet the woman who would shake me to the core, and I just did.

Instinctively I knew Bella was the right woman for me, and I didn't even know her.

How was that possible?

I, who had always chosen my partners carefully —human or vampire, have begun to fall head over heels in a matter of seconds for a woman who seemed to distrust me, nonetheless.

It had to be fate.

I also remembered the wish I made to only once be able not to read someone's mind and snorted. The mind I most wanted to see was the one forbidden to me. How typical!

I looked at the sky and shook my head. "Why?"

Of course, I got no answer. Fate had a twisted sense of humor.

As if conjured by my thoughts, Bella's scent wafted through the air. What a delicious smell. I was sure that as a human her scent was just as appealing.

Would I want to have met her as a human?

I didn't think so; too many complications falling in love with a human.

It was better this way. Or was it?

It didn't matter —the maybes, the ifs. What mattered was the future.

Unable to stop myself, I followed Bella's scent to a dark road. She must've passed by here not too long ago in that monstrosity of truck. The thing could probably go forty at max speed. Why would she want a tortoise for transportation?

Another mystery to unravel in that mind of hers.

I kept following her exquisite scent and it took me to an unexpected establishment. A bar.

At the door I was stopped by the bouncer, an overgrown child, who asked me for an ID. I couldn't blame the man. I was trapped in a seventeen body after all.

Always prepared for these kind of situations, I showed him my fake driver's license that proved I was twenty-one. He let me through.

I stood by the entrance and surveyed the place. It had a nice atmosphere after all; still I didn't think it was appropriated for a woman as beautiful as Bella, to be in a place where the primary attendees were males.

I looked toward the bar, where her scent was the strongest, and smiled. Her face, luminous under the artificial light was as beautiful as under the moonlight.

Our gazes locked, and I made my way toward her.

As I walked across the room, a couple of ladies smiled flirtatiously at me. I returned the smile out of politeness.

I took a stool at the bar. "Hello, gorgeous," I said. Maybe I was a little forward, but she _was_ gorgeous.

She glared at me and stayed quiet. She didn't like my audacity. I better be more cautious. "What happened? Cat got your tongue?"

"My name is Bella. Don't call me anything but Bella," she said and turned to serve the old man next to me. "Here is your scotch, Barry."

_You tell him! Baby,_ the old man thought. "Thank you, honey," he said and got a smile.

This was the first time I saw Bella smiling. And it wasn't meant for me. I glared at the old man. It was illogical —I knew that. But I wanted to be the one on the receiving end of those beautiful smiles.

Life was not fair. "Hey!" I protested. "He called you honey." I was acting like a third-grader. How eerie!

Bella ignored my childish outburst.

The old man smiled smugly at me —and he was right. He was the one who got a smile from her.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" I asked.

She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow questioning my request, but complied. I felt the softness of her skin as her fingers brushed mine when she released my drink.

I didn't have time to enjoy the feeling of touching her again, as my mind darted toward the other two men, both in their twenties, who were also sitting at the bar. They were having lewd thoughts about Bella. I wanted to kill them.

I was being irrational, again.

How strange to have these feelings I never had before. It wasn't pleasant, at all. "Why do you work here?" I asked Bella trying to distract myself.

"What's wrong with working here?" She asked instead of answering my question.

"Not much, except that the smell of sweat, beer, fragrances _and the nasty thoughts of the imbeciles surrounding you _… it's unpleasant."

"It's the same reason some would choose to work at… a hospital, for example," she said.

"So it is."

I noticed that everyone was drinking except me. I dumped half of my drink in the old man's glass. No one noticed—except Bella. She glared at me. "Don't do that!" she chastised me.

She was so cute when she glared at me. But she was even more beautiful when she smiled. I wanted her to smile at me. I wanted her to only give her smiles to me.

How childish! But I couldn't help it.

Maybe through conversation I could get my wish.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Twenty-one," she said.

As was I. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to know everything about her. When was she changed? Who changed her? How did she become a...vegetarian? What happened to her coven? Why did she seem so distrustful?

I had so many questions, but I knew I had to tread carefully.

I was choosing my next question cautiously when she surprised me by asking me one instead.

"Are you the only one perceptive in your family?"

Good. She wanted to know about us. I didn't delude myself thinking her interest was mere curiosity. She had her reasons. But it was an improvement nonetheless. "My family is very gifted. As you witnessed, Jasper is very…influential. Alice has a gift for precognition, Emmett is strong, and Carlisle and Esme are compassionate. Rosalie is…Rosalie. And it's easy for me read… people."

I would be sincere with her. Maybe if I gave her honesty, I'd receive honesty in return.

"Except me," she said smugly.

"Yes. You are a pleasant surprise. Do you do it purposely —the blocking? Or does it come naturally to you?"

"Let's just say I'm awesome like that," she said, and I saw a hint of a smile. _All right!_

"Tell me about yourself," I asked.

She was about to respond when the awful smell of a werewolf filled the air. I snapped my head toward it and saw the immense monster, in human form, standing at the entrance, glaring at me.

It was shocking to see him here. I thought they had become extinct.

The last time we encountered his kind was decades ago, when we made a truce with them. We would leave each other alone, as long as we didn't cross into their territory or bite a human; which was fine. We had no desire to visit them, and human blood was not in our diet regimen.

Why of all the places, he had to come here?

I noticed his scent was similar to Ephraim Black's. He must be related to him. But would he know about the treaty?

What a rotten luck! —To come here and place Bella in danger.

God! I was glad I was here to protect her.

I stood up and placed myself between Bella and the dog. "Stay behind the bar," I told her. I really wanted her out of here —away from danger.

Unaware of the huge danger, she did the opposite. I grabbed her arm as she exited the bar. "Stay back! You don't know what he is," I said harsher than I intended.

"I do know _who_ he is. You stay back," she said, and started walking toward the wolf.

"Fuck!" Why did she have to be stubborn? I followed behind, because she gave me no other choice.

I read the dog's mind and he was about to transform into a beast in front of all these witnesses. He didn't care. I prepared to defend Bella as she foolishly approached him. She talked softly to him. "Calm down, Jake. Look around you." She placed a hand on his forearm and I would've had a heart attack if my heart weren't frozen.

A hissed escaped my mouth and Bella turned to look pointedly at me, determined to make me stay put. She continued talking to the beast. "Jake, why don't you leave and calm yourself down while I deal with…him?"

Her touch seemed to have an effect on the beast. How was that possible?

"No," the dog said.

"Please?" Bella asked and her tone was gentle.

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone with a leech," was the dog response.

This was a freaking nightmare; a vampire and a werewolf in friendly terms? What did he think she was?

Unrealistic!

But nothing could be more real than the softness now showed in Bella's features. She turned to look at the dog. "I'll be fine, Jake. I know him," she said.

The rude dog snorted.

It was time to intervene. "Black," I said.

"Cullen," he replied.

So he knew who I was. Good. Hopefully he also knew about the truce.

"The treaty is still valid. No matter where we are," I said.

_Fucking treaty!_ He thought, and I was glad he knew about it.

He took a big breath. "She leaves with me," he stated, and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her toward him.

_Get your filthy paws off her!_ I shouted in my mind. "Release her. Now," I said instead.

I was about to rip his arm from its socket. How dare he touch her! But Bella reacted before I let my fury loose. She pulled her arm from his hold, and gently pushed him toward the door. "Jacob, you leave now, and keep Seth away. I'll stop by your house when my shift is over."

_I'm not leaving you with this leech _the dog thought.

_How original!_ I thought sarcastically. He'd already said that.

Bella turned to me. "You, stay here until Jacob is long gone."

She was protecting the wolf. What was next? We all would kiss and make up?

She turned to the customers gathering around us. "Show is over. Go back to your own business." She then looked back at Black. He hesitated but took his leave without more protests. She seemed to have some kind of effect on the beast.

Before Black was completely out of the establishment, he warned me —without knowing I could hear his thoughts. _You hurt her bloodsucker, and I will hunt you and your coven down. Treaty be damned._

_If the dog wants war; I'll give him war_ I was about to run after him but Bella placed herself between the dog and me in a protective fashion.

I didn't want to upset her, so I let him go. For now. I gestured toward the bar. "After you."

Bella hesitated, but started walking back to the bar. I followed behind.

I sat on the stool, and observed Bella with awe and admiration. How did she make a vicious dog be willing to risk his life and the lives of all his pack, in order to protect her?

She must be even more extraordinary than I thought before.

How fascinating.

I started analyzing facts.

This new development created problems for me. Bella was very protective of that flea-bag. I would never be able to get close to her if she thought her friend was in danger. And he was in danger indeed. I would not allow risks in Bella's life. A werewolf around her was a very serious threat. I needed her to realize that.

I was also aware of Bella's deep mistrust toward her own kind. Something must've happened to her to make her embrace her enemy and refuse her kind. I needed to know what that was.

Now, _how do I get close to her?_ The only way I could think of is by forcing my presence in her life. There was no other way.

Bella thought we were the bad guys. Then I'll pretend to be bad. She would be expecting that. She wouldn't question my intentions or behavior. I would arbitrarily become her shadow. And that would be my way into her life.

With my decision taken, I left the bar without saying goodbye to her.

I waited for her by her truck.

Forty minutes later she came out of the bar and walked warily toward me. _One day, that wariness will leave your beautiful features, _I silently promised.

She stopped a few feet from me. "What do you want?" Her fake friendly tone was gone. Better. I wanted nothing but honesty from her.

I moved forward but stopped when she took a step back. _Don't be afraid _"I want to know why you are friends with a werewolf but seem to be afraid of me —your own kind?"

She thought about her answer and bit her lower lip. _I_ wanted to nibble that sensual mouth. "Jacob knows I don't harm humans, so he let me live," she said interrupting my thoughts.

That was a lie. I might not be able to read her mind, but I was good at reading people. Besides, I witnessed the interaction between Bella and the dog. They were both protective of each other. "Don't lie! I read his thoughts. He was about to transform into a beast —in front of people— to defend you against me."

I took a chance and walked slowly toward her. She didn't retreat. Good. "I don't know," she said. "I can't read minds".

"Don't patronize me, Bella. I know what I saw. And I don't like it."

"Then, leave. Leave the area and don't come back," she said.

_Nope. I've been waiting for you all my life. I am not about to retreat without a fight_ "You would like that, wouldn't you?" I paused. "But I'm not leaving. So you better tell that flea-bag that he'll see me around. A lot. Treaty or no treaty, tell him to stay away from me." _And you__, _I thought to myself.

"What treaty are you talking about?"

I would tell her all about it, but she wouldn't believe me. Her prejudice would keep her from seeing we were not that bad. "He'll tell you." I said. "Now, tell me, who are you? Who changed you?"

"That's none of your business."

_Ah, but I've decided to make it my business when I decided you would be mine. _"Oh, but it is, Bella. See, I have a family to protect. So when I see a resentful vampire allied with my worst enemy, I have to find out the reason for this… anomaly."

"We are not a threat to you," she said.

_Honey, there is not us, when you refer a werewolf. There is only us when it concerns you and m_e. "We?" I asked. "Are you speaking on his behalf?"

She stayed silent. Even she saw the wrongness of that statement. "Sorry, Bella, I'm afraid I can't take your word for it."

"Then, what do you want?"

_I want you__._

I moved closer, her face inches from mine. God, how I wanted to fold her in my arms and kiss her until her lips were red and swollen. "I want to know you," I whispered. "For safety reasons, that is," I added.

"Okay. You want to know about me? Fine! Meet me with your family, tomorrow night at nine, by the small lake on the East. Do you need directions?" she asked sarcastically.

She was so adorable.

"No. We'll manage."

"Okay." She walked around me and got in her truck.

I knew she was on her way to meet that flea-bag. The protective side of me screamed in outrage. _How can I keep her safe if I'm not around?_

_Soon_ I told myself

I only prayed it wasn't too late. The temper of a werewolf was unpredictable.

Before she shifted gears I gave her a warning. "Bella, be careful. Werewolves are not trustworthy."

She raised her chin defiantly. "Neither are vampires."

She revved the engine and left.

"One day, Bella, you will learn not all vampires are bad. I promise."

* * *

_Thanks to Marijee_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4 E'sPOV:**

It was almost time to see Bella again.

I paced across the room for the thousandth time wishing time could somehow be manipulated.

After Bella left the bar's parking lot I came home and asked Alice to "see" if Bella was safe. Knowing that she was —willingly— in the company of an unpredictable werewolf was driving me crazy. I felt even worse when Alice said Bella's future had simply disappeared.

"What do you mean, she disappeared?" I'd asked her.

"I saw her talking to you in the parking lot, and then she left, and simply fell off my radar."

I felt dread and fury combined in one. I was on my way out to kill some werewolf when Alice's words stopped me.

"Something is not right. I saw Bella when we encountered her in the University's parking lot, and I saw her working at the bar. So she is not blocking me —completely. But I never saw her when I looked for vampires in the area when we were planning on moving here. And she was here. It's confusing!"

"Have you tried to look for the werewolf?" Carlisle had asked.

"Yes, I have. And I always find nothing —not even I glimpse."

"Interesting," Carlisle said. "I think that the reason you see Bella and then her destiny disappears is because of the werewolf. It might be that they have some kind of natural cloaking against us; we never knew they were still around when we lived in Forks. And Bella, when she is in their company, seems to be covered by that mystical power as well."

"That makes sense!" Alice said relieved. She was happy to know that her powers were not deteriorating.

"That doesn't help at all. I still don't know if Bella is safe or not," I'd told them.

"We'll just have to wait until she leaves the wolf, and then I'll be able to see her again," Alice had said.

Two hours later, Bella had "appeared" in Alice's radar again, and even though I didn't need air, I was able to breathe again.

Now, I just needed to wait a few more minutes and I would see her again.

I went downstairs and my family looked at me with amused expressions.

_Finally, my son found his true mate. He won't be alone anymore _Esme's thoughts were full of love. I smiled at her.

_I have to meet this Bella, who has Edward's panties__ all__ in a bunch! _Emmett laughed when I glared at him.

_Could she be more beautiful than I? Edward did choose her after all, when he had refused Tanya…and me__. _When Rosalie realized I heard the last part of her thought she glared at me. _Don't you dare making a comment about that!_

I ignored her. "Let's go," I told them and headed out the door.

I few miles from the small lake, I could smell Bella's exquisite scent. I stopped and breathed it in. I wanted to absorb it —all of it.

Emmett and Alice passed by me in a flash, eager to meet her. I thought their eagerness might scare her, so I hurried my pace and left them behind. We needed to approach her carefully. Besides, no one was more excited to see her than I.

As I plowed into the clearing, the sight of Bella made me gasp in awe. She slowly straightened from a crouch and stood proudly, looking at me with wariness.

One by one, the members of my family entered the clearing.

"Hello, Bella. I love your Doors T-shirt. I think Jim Morrison was _amazing!" _Alice said.

I looked at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, combat boots and a black T-shirt with the image of Jim Morrison on it. The thin cotton outlined her generous breasts. I was glad she didn't wear a sweater to cover that spectacular view.

Carlisle stepped forward and made the introductions while I took the time to ogle and drown in her beauty.

Jasper, who had been monitoring her reactions, got a peek of her awareness and her reaction to me. I suppressed a smile. She was not as insensitive as she liked me to believe.

"Let's be direct," she told Carlisle. "I've been living in this area for the last nine months. I think that gives me the right to be a bit territorial. I want you to leave."

_Is she out of her mind, claiming__ territory__ as if we were in the seventeen hundreds? _Rosalie thought.

Bella must've realized how unreasonable she sounded. She backpedaled. "I'm afraid that the fact of having eight vampires in the area might blow my cover. So I'm requesting you and your coven to please look for a different area to relocate."

_Only if you come with us,_ I mentally answered.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry with our presence in the area. It's for our own benefit to be inconspicuous. You can be rest assured we will not…blow your cover," Carlisle said.

"Let me be frank, Carlisle. As you must know by now, in this same area there are some friends of mine who by nature won't get along with your…family. I think is in everyone's benefit if you reconsidered your decision to stay here," Bella said.

At the mention of the werewolf, or werewolves, I decided to take rein of the conversation. "How many of your "friends" are we talking about?"

She finally turned to look at me with those beautiful honeyed eyes. I wondered what color they were when she was human. They probably were a dark blue or dark brown. Something deep and vivid. "Two," she said.

I somehow felt relieved that it was a small pack. Still, two young unpredictable wolves were danger.

"We don't have any ill wishes against your friends, Bella," Carlisle said, breaking my connection with Bella. I glared at him. He ignored me. "I don't know if you are aware, but we made a treaty with young Black's grandfather. So if he, or they, are willing to honor Ephraim Black's word, we don't see any problems," Carlisle added.

"There _is _a big problem. The proximity between you and them could lead to a confrontation —a deadly confrontation." Bella said exasperated. She was worried about the well being of those beasts. Unacceptable!

I moved closer and had to stay my hand not to touch her. "I can't speak for the other werewolf," I said. "—but the one I saw didn't seem to have any problems getting close to you. And you are one of us." I still wanted to remove his limb for touching her.

"Jake knows me. And if you were paying attention while rummaging inside his head, you would've noticed he _did _have a problem with _you_."

_And I have a bigger problem with him__;_ I thought but didn't voice it. "Yes, I noticed. I also noticed that the dog seems to have developed certain attachment to you. He feels he needs to protect you —a vampire, from me —one of own your kind. Why is that, Bella?"

What did the dog know that I didn't?

"First of all, his name is Jacob, not dog. And my friendship with him is none of your business," she said defensively.

Bella seemed very protective of that mongrel. Maybe I could use that to unravel her past. "Well," I said. "If you don't want us to be a threat to your friends, you have to convince us they are not a threat to us. The way I see it, it seems there is some kind of danger looming towards you, otherwise the do—Jacob wouldn't have risked his life in order to protect you. And if you are in danger, potentially so are we."

"I'm not in danger. Jacob is, by nature, overprotective. That's all." That dog had no right to be overprotective of her. Couldn't she see that?

I pasted a false smile on my face. There was nothing funny about this. "It's good to hear. But there must be a reason why he…overreacts around you. So in order to understand his…protectiveness, I need to know the reason. Understanding will …lessen any danger from me toward him."

Bella glared at me, but I knew she would tell me anything to protect her pet. I hated to be at the receiving end of her contempt, but I didn't think there was other way to make her open up.

Soon I would always get her smiles. I promised.

"Fine! I will tell you. But after that, you better stay away from us," she said.

It worked! I wanted to jump in joy.

_Be careful, Edward _Jasper thought._ Her temper is holding on by a thread__._

_Son, I think you are pushing her too much__,_ Carlisle warned.

"I can't promise anything until I know all the circumstances," I said pretending indifference. "Then I'll decide _if _I stay away or not. "This would never happen. I simply had to convince her to _want me _around.

She turned to Carlisle. "Many decades ago, I was forced to become a vampire by the Volturi."

That information was a surprise. Bella didn't seem to belong in that vampire category. First of all, she fed on animal blood, while the Volturi mocked Carlisle for making that same choice. And second, the Volturi were violent, and Bella was tender —especially with vicious dogs.

"Aro himself changed me," she added.

"He must've recognized a great power in you, for him to do the task himself," Carlisle said.

I already knew she was extraordinary; to what grade? I still needed to find out.

"He couldn't read my mind when I was human; and that impressed him. Aro and the rest of the Volturi massacred all people around me. Until that moment I didn't know vampires existed. Later that night, Aro changed me."

_The poor girl!_ Esme cried, and whimpered_. No wonder she is so wary about us. She must be traumatized! She needs our support and our love. We have to help her!_

Bella turned to look at her. And although I understood Esme reaction, it broke Bella's recount of her past. I wish she would just go back to her story.

"So you became part of the Volturi," I said trying to get things back on track again.

"I was never one of them!" she said offended.

I never meant to offend her, but at least we were back to the story.

"Why do you feel horrified by the idea?" Jasper said,

Another interruption! Could they just shut up and let her talk? I glared at Jasper. He ignored me and continued. "Being part of the Volturi is considered an honor by most vampires. Only the strongest, most powerful could join their elite group."

"They're vicious!" Bella said.

Mentally, I was throwing daggers at Jasper, but he still refused to look at me. "Jasper," I warned. The son of a gun ignored me.

_He he, he,_ Emmett laughed _our __quiet Jasper is not done talking. Want me to forcibly gag him? I'll be happy to do it for you._

I ignored Emmett.

"They have to be vicious," Jasper said. "They have an important job controlling the creation of vampire armies. Newborns, without a higher arm to rein them in would cause chaos, death and destruction all over the world."

"If you think the Volturi are a godsend gift, you're wrong. The Volturi are a power-thirsty group that believes they can decide who lives and who dies. Who gave them that power? Huh?" Bella said getting madder by the minute.

Jasper, the one who warned me not to aggravate her was making her lose her temper. What was wrong with him?

"Newborns need control," Jasper said.

"Newborns should never be created!" Bella shouted and Jasper was hit by a wave of pure anger. He finally realized what he'd done.

_Sorry, Edward, I got carried away_, he apologized.

Idiot!

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Jasper's point of view is based on his life before he joined us, a life where vampire without scruples created armies just for power. The Volturi exterminated these radical groups, saving human lives in the process."

What was wrong with my family tonight? Hadn't they noticed that the Volturi was a sore topic for Bella? We could find out all the details later. Emmett's offer to physically gag them was sounding better and better.

"And that makes them the good guys?" Bella asked.

"No," Carlisle said, "But it makes their existence necessary."

"They kill people. They lure them into their home like cattle. They don't care if these people are leaving orphans behind, or parents mourning the disappearance of their children. They're cold-hearted, arrogant monsters!"

Ah! That's what happened to her. I felt a wave of protectiveness wash over me. I wish she let me help her, comfort her. Esme was right; Bella needed our support.

Her expression was of horror when she realized she let us know too much. Then it changed to anger when she noticed the tender looks around her. She was a proud creature. And I was proud for her.

Carlisle, realizing she wouldn't want our sympathy, tried to reason with her about the life of a vampire. "Although I —we—don't agree with the vast majority of vampires feeding from humans, we understand that it is very difficult to overcome our instincts," Carlisle explained. "With our change, not only were our longevity, strength and senses enhanced, but also our basic instincts; we became more animal than human. We can't really blame a vampire for feeding from a human, as much as we can't blame a cheetah for killing a gazelle. It's simply natural."

"It's not the same," she argued. "Even after the change, we always retain a piece of humanity that stops us from acting without rationalization."

"I agree," Carlisle said. "But it's extremely hard to find that humanity left in us. Knowledge, guidance or certain circumstances allows us to make the choice to a different life-style. But it's a choice —an extremely difficult one."

Bella stayed quiet for a few moments and then a blank mask fell over her features. "Anyway... To conclude my point: Aro made me a vampire against my will. I never wanted to be a vampire, but it's something I can't change. I refused to feed the way they did, and as a result I've never taken the life of a human being. Jacob knows my story, he feels sorry that I have bear a fate I never wanted and thinks I need his protection. That's all."

This is what I was afraid of. She decided not to talk anymore. I grunted loudly and glared at Jasper and Carlisle.

_Sorry _they both apologized at the same time.

I turned to look at Bella. "How did you learn to feed on animals, when all the vampires around you fed…differently?" I tried to guide her back to her story.

She shrugged in response.

_Great! _I thought sarcastically.

_Maybe I could still help,_ Carlisle told me. "It's really remarkable," Carlisle said. "To turn away and resist your instincts without guidance; you are very strong indeed."

Bella ignored his comment. " So. If you are not planning to relocate, please stay away from my friends and me. It will be better for all of us. Believe me."

_ Edward, do something! I am not losing my future best friend because of these two. She's deciding to __banish__ us from her life_ Alice yelled at me.

I saw Alice's vision of us in the future without Bella. I was not going to let that happen. I turned to look at her. If the only way she would let me to be in her life was by forcing my way in, then so be it. "I'm sorry for the way you were brought to this new life. Having said that, you still haven't convinced us that your friends are not a threat to us so, you leave me no choice but to keep an eye on you."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

I really wish there was another way to make her accept my presence in her life. But nothing came to mind. "You are going to have to allow me to see for myself that you and your friends are not a threat to my family. And then I'll leave you alone." I hated to lie to her, but hard decisions were necessary.

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?"

She was so angry, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't contain a smile. "Very simple; I will become your shadow. I will follow you everywhere to make sure you and your friends are not planning some kind of retribution to makes us pay for what the Volturi did to you."

"If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it when you were in the bar —alone. We don't want to fight," she said. It ticked me that she referred to the wolf and her as a unit.

"Well, it could also mean that you didn't want the wrath of my family to descend upon you, if something happened to me. You knew the size of my family after all," I replied.

Bella grunted. She knew she was losing this battle of wills. "If that were the case, you still outnumber us. So be rest assured that we'll keep our distance. We just request the same from you."

"No," I said. "I will need to see for myself that you are not threatening. And then I'll leave you alone."

She seemed like she wanted to strangle me; instead she turned to Carlisle. "You are their leader. You can make a new treaty with me. Keep your distance and we'll keep ours."

I turned to look a Carlisle with a warning expression.

_Don't worry son, I won't__ mess this up for you __He_ told me_. More than I already did he_ added. He smiled at Bella "I'm sorry Bella, but you're under a misconception. I am not their leader. We are a family with equal rights and we make decisions on our own. Edward feels…uneasy with the presence of the Wolves. He has the right to act accordingly. But you should not fear his nearness. Edward will never hurt you. Ever."

I knew when Bella accepted defeat. It didn't make me happy —at all; especially because she was thinking the worst of me. "Very well. You can _survey _my everyday life, but don't you think for a moment you can intervene in it. You can be an …outside observer if you will, for a limited time. And at the first sign of threatening my friends, the deal is off. I automatically will become your worst nightmare. That, I swear!"

She turned around and left, with a speed that matched mine.

"That went well," Emmett commented. I glared at him.

"She is traumatized," Esme said. "We must help her."

"What's the plan?" Alice asked.

I turned to Jasper. "You have some hacking to do," I told him. "Break into the University main frame and find out Bella's schedule."

I looked at them and smiled. "I'm about to change majors."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Marijee_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**E'sPOV 5: **

I was excited by the fact that, even though Bella wanted nothing to do with me, I was going to be spending most of my time in close proximity to her.

After our little meeting, Jasper found out Bella's schedule at the University, and after many calls to the Dean, along with a very generous donation, I was able to change Majors, and accommodate my schedule to match Bella's.

School has never been so exhilarating.

I gazed out the window and stared at the dark and overcast sky. Rain looked imminent although, according to Alice, it wouldn't rain until later this evening.

I love the rain. Besides providing freedom for us to go out during the day, I enjoy the smell of nature when it's wet.

I heard Emmett's Jeep come to a stop in the driveway, and waited for Alice to enter the house.

Alice had gone to the bar where Bella worked and applied for a job as a waitress and bar tender. She had never worked in her entire life —never having the need to do so. The investments in bonds, real estate and business we ventured in were always successful, especially with Alice's help. Apart from Carlisle, it didn't make sense for the rest of us to risk exposure by spending too much time with humans.

But this was a special circumstance. Alice _needed_ to be close to Bella to fulfill her vision of becoming best of friends. She could hardly contain her excitement but Jasper was not too happy to have his wife surrounded by inebriated, disrespectful men. I understood him completely.

"Done!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the house. "I start working tonight."

Esme smiled. "I'm glad Bella won't be alone. Now she'll be surrounded by people who care for her."

Esme was genuinely happy Alice was going to work at the same place as Bella, and start building that proclaimed friendship. She even wanted to apply for work along with Alice, but Carlisle advised against it citing conspicuousness. His ulterior motives ran along Jasper's and my sense of protectiveness toward our women.

Carlisle didn't fool Esme at all. But she made him believe he'd gotten away with it. So she gracefully agreed to stay at home.

I wouldn't be the one revealing their secrets.

"I can't wait to visit the bar. I am so going to beat you in billiards," Emmett told Jasper.

"Why would you want to go there?" Rosalie asked her husband; the distaste in her tone so obvious.

"Because it'll be fun," Emmett replied. "That's where the action will be: volatile werewolves, angry vampires, and raunchy drunks surrounding protective smitten fools—" the last part he looked straight at me. I glared at him. "—Where else would I want to be?"

"Don't you dare provoke those wolves," I warned.

"I don't care about the wolves," Emmett said. "I just don't want to miss Bella's rejection to your advances. The girl hates you, dude."

"Leave your brother alone," Esme chided. "Bella doesn't know him, that's all. But she will learn to love him soon enough."

My mother's optimism and well wishes were welcomed. I walked toward her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks," I said.

"You deserve happiness, honey."

"Are you riding with us?" I asked Rosalie. "I want to get to the lecture hall before Bella does, so we're leaving a little bit early."

"No, thanks. Emmett and I are taking my BMW."

"All right," I said. "Alice, Jasper, I'll wait for you in the car."

Fifteen minutes later we were at the University parking lot.

I slowly made my way toward my new first class, since we were there early. Alice and Jasper kept their original schedule; we agreed it was the most reasonable course.

I entered the lecture hall and made my way toward the back; I guessed Bella's preference would be to keep away from scrutiny. I sat down and placed my belongings on the seat next to me to save a space for Bella.

I opened a book and started reading, avoiding eye contact with any student who wanted to take the vacated seat. I heard the thoughts of women, who were trying to build up courage to talk to me and sit next to me. Gladly there weren't any gutsy ones today. I didn't like to be impolite to ladies, but I would've refused to give Bella's seat up.

It was almost time to start the class, and for a moment I thought Bella had changed her mind and not come after all, but as soon as I started worrying about it, she made her appearance.

God, but she was gorgeous. Bella stood at the entrance and her beautiful honeyed eyes shot straight to me. She wore jeans; her trademarked combat boots and a blue hooded sweatshirt. The color blue suited her to perfection.

Her hood was down, leaving her chocolate hair free for me to admire. She wore it down and nervously tucked and errant strand behind her ear.

I itched to touch the texture of those gorgeous tresses_. Soon_ I told myself.

I was glad she was late. All the other seats were already taken. It seemed this particular course was very popular. She had no choice but to seat next to me.

I removed my belongings and smiling like a fool, patted the seat next to me.

Stubbornly she scanned the room, looking for a free spot but couldn't find one. Defeated she made her way toward me.

She sat down and I drowned in her scent and proximity. "Hello," she said.

Her greeting got me by surprise. I expected her anger and hostility; after all I was imposing my presence on her rather forcefully. This change in her was a nice surprise. I smiled happily. It would be so much easier to get close to her without enmity. "How are you today, Bella?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad," I said and I meant it.

Bella kept scanning the room, still looking for a free seat. She then turned toward me. ""First day of school you weren't here. How were you able to change your schedule?"

Fair question. I didn't know if to play innocence or be truthful. I opted for the latter. "I was lucky, and a little persuasion also helped."

Bella frowned. "I bet the persuaded party was a very indulgent female," she surprised me by saying. I detected a hint of jealousy, but I knew it was just my own wishes. Her eyes became two big saucers as she realized what her words hinted. I loved her horrified expression; she looked so lovely and innocent. Adorable.

I arched a questioning eyebrow and couldn't contain a grin. "Are you insinuating something, my dear Bella?"

She shook her head in dismay. "No, of course not. Forget I made such distasteful comment."

I was about to tell her not to worry about it when the professor made her entrance, and I settled to admiring Bella's extraordinary beauty.

The professor went on and on about _Coriolanus, _not one of my favorite Shakespeare works. Bella looked immersed in the lecture and I wondered what her taste in reading was.

When the class was over, Bella immediately stood and gathered her belongings. "See you," she said.

I stood and walked right behind her. I decided to make conversation when we were in the hallway. "That was an interesting lecture, although _Coriolanus_ is not one of my favorites," I said.

I was sure she was going to say she loved it, just to be contrite, instead she asked, ""What's your favorite?"

_"Hamlet,_" I answered. "What about yours?"

"_Othello_, tied with _The Winter's Tale_," she replied.

_My second and third favorite_ "We seem to have a lot in common," I told her sincerely.

By then we were almost at our destination.

"Are you going to walk me to all my classes?" she asked. I didn't know if she was being sarcastic. She must know by now I was going to attend all her classes.

I decided to act playfully. "As it happens, my second class is in there," I said and pointed to the right. "Is that yours too?" I asked with feigned innocence.

She didn't seem to appreciate my attempt at humor. She glared at me. "What a coincidence," I said —the last word ended in a questioning intonation.

"Cut the bullshit," she hissed. "You don't have to pretend this is a coincidence. You were very clear when you said you were going to become my shadow. I just didn't expect it to be so literal."

I guessed we were back to hostility. It was expected after all. "My apologies. But look at the bright side; we might enjoy each other's company. It could be fun." I'd already had a wonderful time in her company.

"Fun, my ass," she said and walked ahead.

I chuckled at her lack of finesse. The use of profanity, coming from her, made her look strong and frank, rather than vulgar. "So testy," I said.

Bella stopped to take a look around her and my eye caught three young men waving in our direction. I really hoped they were waving at some of the students coming in behind us, but to my dismay Bella waved back.

Instinctively my mind locked with the Three Stooges' thoughts and I regretted the action; their thoughts were already heading in the sexual direction as they focused on Bella's beauty. "Damn it all to hell!" I muttered and followed Bella as she made her way toward the Jackasses.

Curly and Moe offered Bella the seat between them, leaving me with no other option than to sit behind her. Larry was upset he was not sitting right next to the most gorgeous girl he's ever met. I didn't blame him.

After their greetings, Bella stayed quiet and it was obvious she was trying to ignore me. I leaned forward, ""Are you going to introduce me to your friends, _honey?"_ I emphasized the last word to let the idiots know she was mine.

Bella turned to look at me and glared but didn't challenge me. ""Edward, these are Josh, Carlos and Chris," she said. "Guys, this is Edward."

_Fucking shit! I hope he is her brother or a close relative —they have the same eye color _Moe thought as he extended his hand.

I pressed on it a bit too hard. _I am not her brother but her man —well, soon to be _I thought and gave him a look that said just so.

The other two Stooges got a handshake with the same intensity as the one Moe received.

In their defense, they didn't cry about it. I didn't doubt they were going to have problems using their right hand, but it was the least they deserved. Bella seemed to notice what really went on during our greeting and glared at me.

I shrugged. They deserved it.

Moe scooted closer to Bella and asked her if I was her boyfriend. She immediately denied it and the idiot started fantasizing about playing the role himself. I was happy when Bella let him know she wasn't interested in him; she must've sensed his desire.

The idiotic man realized he was now touching Bella's arm with his and wished she weren't wearing the thick sweatshirt that prevented him from direct contact with her skin; consequently this thought led him to a more intimate one. He imagined Bella and him in bed —naked, and doing more than just simply touching.

Without thinking I poked him on his arm —the arm touching my girl—with enough strength it probably caused a fracture to the bone. Josh turned to glare at me, rubbing his aching limb and I glared back. I wanted to throttle him. I wanted to grab and throw him against the nearest wall. I wanted to kill him.

This behavior in me was unsettling. I had never felt the need to hurt someone just because they were having lewd thoughts about someone I cared for. I could think of the endless thoughts humans and vampires had toward Alice, Rosalie and Esme, and although it bothered me, I never had the need to punish the source of those rude images.

This time it was different. I realized I was under the influence of jealousy.

Not having felt this emotion ever before, it took me a while to realize what it was. Yes, I was jealous. It seemed that where Bella was concerned I had to admit to a certain lack of rationality. How unsettling! But admitting my weakness didn't lessen the desire to kill the bastard fantasizing about my Bella.

_We're here! We're here! _Alice's thoughts reached me before she even entered the room. I drove my eyes from Josh to my sister as she made her entrance. Jasper was right behind her heels.

_What is wrong with you?_ Alice reprimanded me. _I couldn't believe the vision I had of you killing that poor boy —in front of everyone. Are you out of you mind?_

Since I couldn't respond, she kept delivering her little rant. _Sure, that's the way to win Bella's heart. Way to go!_ Her sarcasm didn't help my already sour mood.

Alice introduced herself and drove the dirty mind of those boys toward her. I was thankful for that.

_You're welcome,_ she thought as if reading my mind.

Jasper sat next to me and delivered a strong wave of calmness. I needed it. "Thanks," I told him in a whispered tone.

_No. Thank you,_ he responded. _Another minute in that fashion class and there would've been a death: Mine. _

I couldn't even smile at his attempt at humor.

The lecture was long and boring. I couldn't wait to get Bella away from those boys. It was irrational. It was childish. It was reality. I was the jealous type and hadn't known it —until now.

When the class finished the idiot named Josh stood up and formulated a plan in his head: take the girls away from us and charmed them with their lover skills. He was a cocky son of a —"How about going for a cup of coffee, girls? —after your next class," he offered.

I was going to answer for Bella, but Alice beat me to the punch —pun intended, since I wanted to punch him. ""Not this time, boys. After school, we have to go to work."

The guy named Carlos wanted to know where Bella and Alice worked, so they could pick them up after. ""How about—"

"—Let's go, Bella. We'll be late for our next class," I interrupted the prick.

Bella must've sense my lack of control. "Yes, you're right. Let's go," she said, and after saying bye to her human admirers she walked toward the door. I walked right behind her.

I didn't speak. I was afraid to scare her if she knew what I really wanted to do to those boys. So I concentrated in regaining my composure.

When the last class was over, I was more in control of my feelings, but still, some of the rage lingered. We were walking to the parking lot when Bella broke the silence. "What was that about?"

"Those brainless, perverts need to be taught a valuable lesson," I said and I meant it. I was planning on having a serious talk with them to scare them shitless.

"They're humans. And as far as I understand, you and your family claim that they are safe around you. Aren't they?" she asked.

When I didn't answer she added, "Besides, they behaved like normal college students. What's gotten into you?"

"If you could read their mind you would want to kill them yourself!" was all I said.

"Why would you care? It's not like you never heard lewd thoughts before. Or never had them yourself." She understood perfectly what I meant about those boy's dirty minds.

I was going to explain that lewd thoughts never bothered me, as much, before. But now that they were aimed at her, it simply drove me crazy. Of course she didn't want to hear that —yet. So I said nothing.

She smiled smugly at me, thinking I had accepted her claim of having lewd thoughts myself. Of course I was not going to deny I had thought of her in a sexual way, but those thoughts could not be labeled lewd. Those thoughts were the consequence of the unbelievable attraction she held for me; an attraction that went beyond the physical.

"One day, Bella, you are going to learn exactly what's going through my mind when it has to do with you. And the knowledge will make you shiver, I assure you." _With pleasure_, I added in my mind

Bella looked confuse at my words. She bit her lower lip and I wanted a bite of that luscious treat myself.

See? Sexual thoughts were inevitable when Bella was concerned. I just needed to learn to block them from other minds but mine.

I internally sighed; I had a long, painful way to go. Self-control in a higher scale was a new challenge fate had thrown at me; I hadn't expected to overcome something as strong, after bloodlust. _Yippee!_

_Good to see you're feeling better_, Alice thought, as we got closer to Bella's truck. "That was interesting," she said aloud. "But I bet my first day at work will be even better."

"Where do you work?" Bella asked.

"At Pete's, of course," Alice said.

The expression on Bella's face was priceless.


End file.
